Raditz
Raditz is the older brother of Son Goku and the first villain in the series Dragon Ball Z and in the Dragon Ball Z Kai series. He is also the tertiary antagonist of the Saiyan Saga. He is one of the last surviving members of a race known as the Saiyans, and comes to Earth in search of his brother, to see if he had taken over Earth, as he was supposed to. However, Goku hit his head as a child, and lost all memory of his mission and who he was. Raditz is also the first Saiyan to come to Earth, and at that point he was much stronger than Goku, and Piccolo, who had teamed up to fight him. Personality Like all Saiyans, Raditz is brutal, mean, intolerant, prideful and sadistic. He loves to fight and he will gladly kill any member of his family if it means coming out on top. Despite being a heartless brute, Raditz is a coward in the face of death. To prevent being killed by Piccolo's Makankosappo, while Goku twists his tail in order to subdue him, Raditz "promises" to leave Earth and never come back. Because of his naivete, Goku releases him and he fights back. History Past Raditz, along with Nappa and Vegeta returned from their conquest on the Planet Shikk. However, when they returned, they were met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. While Raditz was visibly hurt and angered by this, Nappa loses control and attempted to attack all three. But Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that he would not stand a chance against them. Arrival on Earth Upon arriving on Earth and discovering that everything on Earth is not destroyed, Raditz encountered a farmer, who tried to shoot him, but Raditz caught the bullet and sent it back at him, killing him. During his search for Kakarot (Goku), Raditz encountered Piccolo, Goku's old enemy from the Tenkaichi Budokai five years ago, whose attack had no effect on him. Raditz was about to attack when his scouter picked up Goku's power level, and he headed off to find him. Raditz and Goku When Raditz finally found Goku, he was shocked to see that his brother has changed and also discovers that he failed to complete the mission that he was supposed to, due to having his Saiyan characteristics permanently gone after having a nasty bump on the head. He told Goku, and his friends that he is from another planet and that he is an alien called a Saiyan. He also told them that he, Goku and two others were the only members of the Saiyans and tells Goku that he is not from Earth, but that he is a Saiyan and is part of the Saiyan race. Raditz then reveals to Goku and his friends that he is Goku's brother. Confrontation Raditz kidnapped Goku's son Gohan to make him rejoin the Saiyans and locked him in his space pod. Goku and Piccolo teamed up to fight him, but Raditz was still stronger, managing to destroying one of Piccolo's arms. Piccolo was left with no choice but to use his Makankosappo, but Raditz dodged it. He then attempted to attack, but at that moment, Goku snuck behind him and grabbed his tail, causing him agonizing pain. However, he tricked Goku into letting him go, then stomped on him. Raditz's Defeat Gohan unleashed his hidden power and broke free of Raditz's space pod. He then flew and hit his uncle with his head, damaging him. As Raditz was about to kill Gohan, Goku gets him into a full nelson, sacrificing himself to defeat his brother, as Piccolo used the Makankosappo on them, mortally wounding them both. However, Raditz did not immediately die from this attack; after his scouter transmitted what Piccolo said about the Dragon Balls to Nappa and Vegeta (and Freeza), he was laughing at Piccolo, who then finished him off with a shockwave attack, similar to the one used by Goku during the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. This was also the beginning of the Z Warriors vs. the Planet Trade Organization. When Goku meet king Yemma, he inquired about Raditz who Yemma replied that Goku's brother was being sent to the Underworld after he tried to fight him but was overpowered. Powers and Abilities Like nearly every villains in the Dragon Ball series, Raditz can fly, generate multiple ki Blasts, and possesses incredible superhuman abilities. He had a power level of 1500 which was enough to overpower Goku. Raditz, like every other Saiyan can only turn into an Oozaru ape during a full moon. Notable Techniques Exciting Year Raditz kicks the opponent into the air. Then, he punches and kicks them. Finally, he proceeds to let loose a barrge of punches and kicks to knock the target down to the ground. Weekly Special A strong Full Power Energy Blast Volley attack. Day Crush First, Raditz grabs the opponent and punches them. He proceeds to let loose a barrage of punches. Finally, the Saiyan warrior uppercuts the target away. Dynamite Monday Raditz charges up to his opponent and attacks with a vicious combo attack comprised of punches and kicks, which can then be extended into a multitude of punches before finishing it with a roundhouse kick that knocks the opponent to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. Black Monday Raditz jumps into the air and delivers a flying kick covered in purple ki. Then, after flying over the opponent, he delivers another ki-charged kick to the back of his opponent. I'm a Top Class Warrior Raditz quickly charges past the opponent as he says "Death is near!" and elbows them from behind onto the ground, inflicting great damage. Behind You! Raditz faces away from his opponent, then as they charge towards him to attack, he kicks out backwards and sends his opponent rolling away. Here's a Present Raditz holds his right hand high in the air and forms a pink energy sphere that he fires off at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Saturday Crash First, Raditz raises back to his right upper side and forms a reddish-pink energy sphere. He then brings his hand together with the other in front of him and fires a bigger and more powerful Saturday Crush at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Die! Raditz raises his hand and charges purple and orange electricity. He then forms the electricity in a large, purplish-pink energy sphere and strikes the opponent with it at close range, inflicting a large amount of damage. Vacation Delete Raditz charges a purple sphere of Ki in his hand. After holding their hand behind their head, they throws the sphere at the opponent, causing an explosion, and if the attack successfully hits, can paralyze the opponent for a limited amount of time. Begone! Raditz raises his hand up in the air, and creates a small blue and white energy sphere. Then, he fires it at his opponent in the form of a large energy wave, inflicting a great amount of damage. 2x Energy Wave Raditz raises both of his arms up and charges two purple energy spheres. He then brings his hands forward and fires the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Weekend Raditz charges two Ki spheres in their hands and fires them as separate Energy waves which cause an explosion upon contact with the opponent. Diving Elbow Smash Raditz jumps into the air while focusing Ki into his elbow. Then, he flies down and smashes the opponent's skull with his elbow, inflicting a good amount of damage. Chop Beam Raditz charges up an energy wave. Then, he fires the blast into the air and finally brings it down on the opponent by pointing his hand down like a karate chop (hence the name). Fire Somersault Raditz jumps into the air and spins to gather flaming Ki around his body. Then, he rams into the opponent, ensuring burning agony. Forms Oozaru Raditz can transform into an Oozaru ape when he looks at the moon, absorbing Blutz Waves. This form multiplies his power by ten. Soul Spirit Raditz is a form of Raditz which appears in Attack of the Saiyans, it is the form Raditz takes in Otherworld, and in this form, Raditz is strong enough to take on Goku (who had finished training with Kaio), Gregory, and Bubbles. Gallery Raditz (DBZ).jpg Raditz Planet Frieza Flashback.png|Raditz after conquering Planet Shikka. Raditz arrives on Earth.jpg|Moments after Raditz's arrival on Planet Earth. 246px-RaditzUADBZEp05.png|Raditz after being injured by Gohan's hidden power. Cdragon ball - v014c011 - page 008.jpg Trivia *Raditz is very similar to SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla Series) - Both were the evil "brother" to the main character from space (SpaceGodzilla is considered Godzilla's brother but is technically his clone and Raditz is the brother to Goku), both kidnapped their nephew (SpaceGodzilla captured Little Godzilla and Raditz kidnaped Gohan) and both were powerful enough to get the hero and their enemy to team up (Godzilla teams up with G-Force and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to defeat SpaceGodzilla and Goku and Piccolo teamed up to defeat Raditz). The difference is that Godzilla being the hero killed SpaceGodzilla and had to kill M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in the process while Goku being the hero had to die in order for Piccolo to kill Raditz. Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Harbingers Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Spy Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Revived Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Lycanthropes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Weaklings Category:Envious Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes